super_sentai_seriesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gosei Great
thumb|300px|right|Gosei Great Tensou Combination Gosei Great (天装合体ゴセイグレート Tensō Gattai Gosei Gurēto?) is the combination of the five Gosei Machines and Headders. It can execute the Headder Punch (ヘッダーパンチ Heddā Panchi?) and the Headder Kick (ヘッダーキック Heddā Kikku?) in the Headder Attack (ヘッダーアタック Heddā Atakku?) launching Headders. Armed with the Dragon Sword (ドラゴンソード Doragon Sōdo?), Gosei Great uses the weapon to execute the Great Strike (グレートストライク Gurēto Sutoraiku?) slash attack. When performing Gosei Great's final attack, the Goseigers say "We Gosei Angels will take down all evil spirits!" (俺達（私達）護星天使が、悪しき魂に天罰を下す！ Ore-tachi (Watashi-tachi) Gosei Tenshi ga, ashiki tamashii ni tenbatsu o kudasu!?). Seaick Gosei Great thumb|300px|left|Seaick Gosei Great After combining with the Seaick Brothers, Gosei Great becomes Seaick Gosei Great (シーイックゴセイグレート Shīikku Gosei Gurēto?). The Manta Headder becomes the head, the Sawshark Headder is the right hand, and the Hammershark Headder is the left. Seaick Gosei Great can scan an opponent's weaknesses using the high sensitivity sonar Seaick Analyze (シーイックアナライズ Shīikku Anaraizu?) on its right eye. Seaick Gosei Great's final attack is the Seaick Strike (シーイックストライク Shīikku Sutoraiku?), a combination hammer-punch/downward slash move. Another Seaick Gosei Great When using the Manta and Hammershark Headders as right and left hands respectively and the Sawshark Headder as chest armor, Gosei Great becomes Another Seaick Gosei Great (アナザーシーイックゴセイグレート Anazā Shīikku Gosei Gurēto?). Landick Gosei Great thumb|300px|right|Landick Gosei Great After combining with the Landick Brothers, Gosei Great becomes Landick Gosei Great (ランディックゴセイグレート Randikku Gosei Gurēto?). The Kuwaga Headder is the head, the Sai Headder is the right foot, and the Tyranno Headder is the left. Landick Gosei Great's attacks include the Kuwaga Headbutt (クワガヘッドバット Kuwaga Heddobatto?) and the Tyranno Kick (ティラノキック Tirano Kikku?). Landick Gosei Great's final attack is the Landick Strike (ランディックストライク Randikku Sutoraiku?), using the Sai Headder's drill to execute a drop kick. Another Landick Gosei Great When using the Sai and Tyranno Headders as right and left hands respectively and the Kuwaga Headder as chest armor, Gosei Great becomes Another Landick Gosei Great (アナザーランディックゴセイグレート Anazā Randikku Gosei Gurēto?). Skick Gosei Great thumb|300px|left|Skick Gosei Great After combining with the Skick Brothers, Gosei Great becomes Skick Gosei Great (スカイックゴセイグレート Sukaikku Gosei Gurēto?). The Taka Headder is the head and the Crow and Ptera Headders attatch to Gosei Dragon's right and left wings respectively as shoulder cannons. Skick Gosei Great's attack include the Skick Sonic Boom (スカイックソニックブーム Sukaikku Sonikku Būmu?). Skick Gosei Great's final attack is the Skick Strike (スカイックストライク Sukaikku Sutoraiku?), which crashes the enemy with a burning aerial ramming attack. Exotic Gosei Great After combining with the Exotic Brothers, Gosei Great becomes Exotic Gosei Great (エキゾチックゴセイグレート Ekizochikku Gosei Gurēto?). The four Exotic Brothers attatch to Gosei Dragon's wings, making it appear that Gosei Dragon has five heads. Exotic Gosei Great does not use the Victory Charge card to perform its final attack Exotic Strike (エキゾチックストライク Ekizochikku Sutoraiku?), firing five streams of flame from the Dragon Header and Exotic Brothers. Mystic Gosei Great thumb|300px|left|Mystic Gosei Great After combining with the Mystic Brothers, Gosei Great becomes Mystic Gosei Great (ミスティックゴセイグレート Misutikku Gosei Gurēto?). The Mystic Runner attaches to Gosei Great's left shoulder and the two halves of the Egg Headder attach to its feet, forming a shoulder-mounted flail. Mystic Gosei Great does not use the Victory Charge card to perform its final attack Mystic Strike (ミスティックストライク Misutikku Sutoraiku?), with the Egg Headder capturing the opponent within itself and after the egg opens again the monster is destroyed.